


A modern woman

by Beelzeneth



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Adult Content, Blood and Gore, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/F, F/M, Humor, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Sexual Humor, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, modern reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: Jaskier has something of yours and the only way to get it back is a good old hostage situation.Geralt x yennefer x modern reader oneshots some from my tumblr account Oh-For-Fic-sake
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader, geralt of rivia/yennefer of vengerberg/Original female character, geralt of rivia/yennefer of vengerberg/reader, geralt of rivia/yennefer of vengerberg/you
Kudos: 54





	1. Pastry Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Geralt x yennefer x modern reader oneshots some from my tumblr account Oh-For-Fic-sake

It was early evening when the five of you settled in camp Geralt sat leaning against a large tree a few feet away from the fire, watching over his small 'pack' as you called it. You'd been here just over two weeks now, no closer to finding a way home but you were slowly adapting. You got along with Ciri like a house on fire she seemed to enjoy teaching you things and listening to stories of your home land;Even if you did cop out and just recited your favourite films to her. Jaskier had become more of a brother ,you both loved irritating one another leading to squabbles and name calling which in all honesty put you at ease as he did remind you of your brothers at home.  
The love birds? now that was becoming awkward because of your crush on them, you couldn't help it they were both beautiful and dominant. you were still unsure of them tho, yes they have been accommodating but they constantly watched you, always had one or both staring at you especially when you were around Ciri but there was also somthing in their eyes as they swept over you that made you want to blush.They had been keeping their distance only helping you when nesscasary or stepping in putting a stop to your and Jaskiers banter that is until three of four days ago they became more attentive striking up small conversations with you asking about the things in the stories you told ciri. Yennefer had insisted that you sleep with her and Geralt for your own safety, which you didn't understand as you'd been fine lying along side Ciri and Jaskier. Nevertheless once Geralt agreed you'd found yourself dragged between them a few nights ago and that was the end of it. It was a bit uncomfortable as during the night they 'accidentally' tangle themelves around you.  
The past two mornings waking up snuggled between the two.It would have been nice if one it didn't embarrass you and two if geralt could loosen up a bit ,your arms keep going numb.Apart from that new development the one thing you just had enough of was pain you couldn't stand it. Your days used to consist of sitting at a desk all day proof reading, now you were expected to walk miles in already worn trainers.  
Your feet and legs screamed with every step and you fell behind refusing to ride on roach ,until finally geralt had enough of stopping for you to catch up and sat you on roach, you had been all but hysterical as he had carried you towards her only then did he realise that you'd had avoided the horse at all costs because you were scared of her ,to your five foot fuck all she was huge.Ciri bless her, had climbed up behind you helping you to relax showing you where to hold on as geralt took the reigns and began walking again. Jaskier had poked fun about the ordeal until you'd explained at home you don't use horses to travel people only have them as pets and you'd never actually been this close to one before so didn't know how big theyd be. All four of them were stumped. It was only a few hours later you realised that a horse was no better as yes it took the pressure off your feet but put it on your ass and thighs.It was painfull as geralt and yennefer comicaly pulled you off that night and you have since walked bow legged. 

'Tho its eased up a bit now' you thought as you rummaged threw the small satchel that yennefer had given you full of a few clothes she had lent you and somewhere in here there should be a small pastry that you had squirreld away ,you growled as it wasnt at the top where you left it ripping the garments out of the bag frustrated. It wasn't there you rolled up the clothes throwing them back in. Geralt noticed your little tantrum  
"What have you lost Y/N?" You stomped over to the fire sitting down on a small blanket beside ciri capturing the attention of yennefer you huffed crossing your arms hangry.  
"The pastry that yenn gave me is gone I put it in my bag so i could have it tonight and its grown legs and walked off apparently." You pouted staring daggers at the flames.  
"Are your sure you put it away?" Yennefer answered him befor you could  
"Yes she did I was the one who told her to" Geralt sighed  
"It could have fallen out, you have a habit of not doing up your bag"  
"It cOuLd HaVe FaLlEn OuT"you mocked scowling. you caught Jaskierz gaze he freigned ignorance and nervously looked away  
"Jaskier?" he breathed out a nervous laugh  
"Yes"  
"Have you seen it?"  
"No of course not"  
"Really you look shifty"  
"you dont honestly think I'd take your pastry do you?" He said as you crawled towards his bag he snatched it quickly.  
"I wouldnt put it past you show me" you said sitting infront of the now cornered sputtering bard  
"Y/N I'd never even dream of-"  
"Cut the crap and open it" you interupted befor he could come up with an excuse you pounced on him wrestling for the bag. Untill  
"AHA! You did pinch it you little sneak theif" you announced as he quickly pulled the snack from his bag holding it out of reach. He shook his head shuffleing back making distance between you.  
"No no I found it on the floor earlier so i took it" you squinted at him  
"Give it back"  
"No finders keepers"  
"But its mine" you whined petulantly  
"No" you growled at him turning to the left  
"H-HEY put that down no what are you?" You faced him again his precious lute in one hand and a small blade you'd swiped off geralt yesterday ignoring Geralts  
"Is that my knife when did you get that?"  
"Not now Geralt , Jaskier Drop the pastry or the lute gets it" you threatend sliding the blade flat under a few strings he jumped forward catching himself as you tilted away twisting the blade untill two strings rested taught on it.  
"Ok ok lets not do anything rash how about we split it" he offered.no dice.  
"How about I cut these" you countered tilting your head at him watching him squirm  
"Ok ok i get it you pass me the lute and ill give this back" he concluded  
"How do I know you will give it back when you have your lute?"  
"You have my word"  
"Words are cheap"  
"I promise"  
"You give me the pastry and then I'll release the hostage unharmed"  
"No I dont trust you to do that"  
"Then it appears we are at an impass" you said tilting th knife unbeknownst to you the witcher of the group was already on the move quickly stalking up behind you before things could get ugly with out either of you haveing time to react Geralt had snatched the pastry off of Jaskier Growling out  
"If you cant behave neither of you have it" then he turned you struggled as he took the lute and knife off of you throwing the lute towards the small pile of bags near the tent pointing a threatening finger at Jaskier.leave it. Geralt took a few steps around you muttering somthing along the lines of 'couple of fucking children' causing the girls to giggle he gave Ciri the treat who happily began munching it.You pouted at his back when he made his way back to his tree trying to locate where you'd stolen the knife from.  
"Thats not fair he'll get his lute back tomorrow and I can't have my snack" you sulked as jaskier laughed behind you.  
"It will act as a reminder to do up your fucking bag I'm tired of reminding you" was the reply from geralt you heard Yennefer pipe up in agreement your face soured as you crawled back beside Ciri who had finished your pastry. Smileing impishly you sighed then looked at the resident smug couple.  
"Fuck you both" you muttered with out missing a beat Yennefer replied  
"We would but we assumed your still sore after your ride on roach" silence fell over the camp as you stuttered speechless a deep blush crept up your chest and neck Jaskier gaped at the three of you Geralt smirked as he and yennefer shared a knowing look.Jaskiers hearty laugh echoed in the camp.


	2. The Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt lays down the law with the help of yennefer after catching the reader haveing a bit of me time in the bath.

As the small rickety town came into veiw you cried out a victorious and dramatic "still alive" causing eye rolls and chuckles in the group. Honestly this was the first real town you'd come to since being here and you were thrilled. Sure you'd passed a tiny smattering of houses four or so days ago where you'd traded for some bread, tiny amount of dried meat and a few other essentials oh! and yenn had managed to replace your pastry to the amusment of the resident witcher. They'd both been more open with you since the whole pastry incident-which you thought was an off handed comment on yennefers part but she and geralt had since indicated otherwise. The people in the village had mentioned of a near by town that was rumoured to have a contract out on a nest of some monster thingamajigs that you hadn't botherd to remeber the name of .You looked down the verge towards the town with immediate thoughts of eat, bathe and sleep- on a bed, a real fucking bed ,ok so it wont be a temper mattress but you could live with that-oh my fucking god hot water,a nice loooong soak you moaned in your throat the thought alone brought tears to your eyes. You walked ahead trying to usher the group.And maybe you could have your own room. Honestly sharing a bed with the couple was becoming an issue for you,your crush on them was definatly getting out of control now constantly blushing under their heated glances and they are becoming more touchy feely, Hands lingering longer than nesscasary or leaning in so close so thier breath tickled the hairs on your neck basically doing anything to get you flustered and you swear to god yesterday Yennefer copped a feel whilst helping you threw a small steam which you didn't need help with;not that she listened. Bottom line you were becoming sexualy frustrated pretty much staying in a constant state of arousal a night away from them to take care of business would be very much appreciated.   
"Well someone is excited" Jaskier drolled as he watched your form slowly creating distance between you as you marched ahead.  
"Come ooooonnnn guys keep up" you turned looking back at them drawing out your whine befor resuming towards the town  
"Someone should catch up with her she looks like a girl on a mission" Yennefer commented   
"Yes. Ciri would you keep her near the main gate and out of trouble while we settle roach in the stables ,here take her this she should cover up befor anyone gets any ideas" geralt grunted as your form began to dissapear down the brow of the hill ,ciri looked between the two before shrugging grabbing his offered cloak then ran to catch up with you.

You glanced to the side as you heard footsteps noticing Ciri fall in step with you she held out his cloak.  
"Here Geralt said to cover up before people get any ideas" you sighed it wasnt your fault his shirt hung off of you showing a large amount of shoulder and chest luckily when the hoover portal of doom sucked you in you were in fleece lined black leggings that had been durable enough to survive the last 3 weeks on the road(your stitch t shirt hadn't survived your initial fall) because you doubt he'd have anything your hips would get in to. Rolling your eyes you pulled the heavy fabric across your shoulders repostioning it so that it wasnt draging on the floor to much but was still sheilding your body.   
"He's such a dad" Ciri giggled nodding in agreement befor reciting what esle geralt had requested ordered. You scoffed shaking your head  
"So he doesnt even trust me to walk through a town, he does realise im an adult right? That i can do things with out causing trouble. I mean for god sake im not Jaskier" she snorted   
"I think its more like he doesnt want other men trying to sleep with you" you did a double take   
"The hell you know about that sort of shit? has Jaskier been corrupting you?"  
A knowing smirk crossed her face as she held her hands up coming to a halt facing you just inside the wooden gates of the town.  
"You think I havent noticed whats going on by myself, Geralt likes you so does Yenn Jaskiers noticed to, think he's going to write a song"   
"He better bloody not and anyway maybe I want to find a companion for the night." You announced tersely crossing your arms only to freeze as you heard a growl from behind you.  
"Oh yes, I may have forgot to mention that witchers senses are really sensetive" she smiled sweetly, you gaped why were you only being told this now. Looking between her and the others approaching.  
"Wh-what how the fuck you leave that out? d-do you think he heard us? from back there" She nodded   
"Most definitely" you gulped feeling yourself shrink into Geralts cloak a little at the looks you received from Geralt and Yennefer as he spoke to her telling her what youd just said.oh fuck.  
"when you say senses you mean all of 'em? Not just one or two?" hoping beyond hope that something had been lost in translation.  
"Nope all of them sight, smell, hearing the whole lot" she replied watching the colour drain from your horror sticken face. You'd been getting wet over the past few days. And the realisation that he probably knew embarrassed the shit out of you. Geralt smirked obviously he heard.You were so fucked.he knew and if he knew then she knew.oh my god. You were sooo fucked.'whelp there goes my dignity' you thought. He strode past you to the mediocre stables with roach in toe ready to hitch her for the night.Jaskier and Yenn followed pulling some of the bags off of the horse then passing them out to their respective owners. Geralt then stood before you all giving you all the 'game plan' as you call it.  
"We will find an inn and eat after that you get settled in for the night whist i see about this contract."  
"Don't bother about me tonight im going to catch myself a young fair maiden for the night" you scoffed at Jaskier's announcement drawing his attention  
"Sounding like a creeper there Jask, what? you gonna do throw a net in the tavern? don't think they'd take to kindly to that" he huffed through his nose aggravated.   
"No I'm going to sing in the tavern and lure a beauty to my side for the night" you played along widening your eyes in false realization  
"oohh so your gonna go pay for it, how does it work exactly is it by hour or-" Geralt quickly intervened covering your mouth one to stop the inevitable spat and two before you could corrupt Ciri any further Jaskier deadpanned giving you a flat look.  
"You're welcome to come find out for yourself im sure your just Itching to get some relief-"  
"JASKIER! you go ahead at least try to keep a bit of coin back this time" Jaskier 1 Y/n 0.  
You glowered behind Geralt's hand as he dismissed the smirking bard who turned on his heel prancing off quite pleased with himself. You smacked Geralt's hand away wiping your mouth with the back of your hand before slowly making your way down the street into town.It had taken nearly half an hour to find a decent inn that had room for the four of you. A room with two double beds that had a heavy curtain to split the room into two it was usually rented by traveling families. You groaned as you walked in, now you really couldn't take care of business, you followed Ciri as she placed her bag on the bed on the left following suit you placed yours on the other half of it only to have Yennefer quickly relocated it to her side of the other bed. Ciri snorted giving you a knowing look.you sighed then stomped across the room. Knowing all to well that it was futile to argue with the sorceress ,the witcher was stubborn but she was something else. Geralt handed a small pouch of coin to Yennefer.  
"This is for the new clothes Ciri needs a thicker cloak preferably fur lined maybe new boots to not sure how long those will last in the mountains." Yennefer hummed as she pocketed the money.   
"And the clothes for Y/n as well?"   
"Yes, should be enough there for what we discussed if not I've got a bit more saved" you raised your brows blinking at them.  
"Err what was discussed? guys? what did you talk about? was it about me? helloooo" you waved as they ignored you.Yennefer pulled off her cloak leaving it on her side of the bed. you and Ciri followed their lead only for Geralt the tug yours back across you giving a sharp look as you rolled your eyes.

The group made its way down into the quiet main room of the family run inn where you were served a meal of roast beef with vegetable trimmings ,before you knew it Geralt had left to find out about the contract with a final 'Behave' thrown in your direction.To which you grunted in response,too full to even tell him to 'jog on' - a phrase that still frustrated the witcher as he didn't know the meaning-. Yennefer had asked for a bath before your meal which you were just informed was ready leaving you alone with the sorceress. You had all decided Ciri would have the bath first then you, yennefer and finally geralt if he was back before it got cold.  
"I cant breath" yennefer laughed out loud you rubbed your tummy closing your eyes  
"I mean honestly, I think theres food in my lungs" groaning leaning back against the chair she gave a sympathetic smile  
"Well you did inhale your food, maybe next time take it easy."  
"Can you blame me, been the first meat I've recognized since I got here" It was true so far you'd been living on meats that you wouldn't have necessarily chose to eat back home rabbit,mutton venison ect.  
"After we've bathed we will rest for the day but tomorrow we have to run over to the seamstress and get your new clothes, not sure how long we will be here and might have to order some or have them taken up,you are a little thing.Might have to have some leather work done too." you squinted pointing an accusing finger at her  
"You calling me a midget? we going for shots now are we?" she smiled sheepishly  
"No .no shots?. I just meant your petite don't worry its very cute. Anyway we are only picking up the basics a few day dresses ,Riding clothes boots that sort of thing" you blinked owlishly flushing as she called you cute.   
"Riding clothes yes. Dresses no thank you" she stared unblinking at you for a few moments making you squirm at the calm expectant gaze that was getting heavier by the second, it was like the eyes of a mother when you'd been caught doing some dumb shit you knew you shouldn't be doing.  
"Stop it....Yenn no... can't I just get something like Geralt has..please... I'd be much more comfortable...even Jaskier I mean im not one for the puffy bits but 'd make do....."  
she blinked slowly  
"Oh fine but only one or two no more and your not getting rid of these leggings either" you gave in, her gaze was to unnerving and it did things to you. Her face lit up. She was looking forward to seeing you in feminine gown instead of a her and Geralt's shirts not that she minded but it'd be a nice change to your strange stetchy leggings (not that she minded you in the form fitting bottoms) She moved leaning in to your side hand on your thigh patting it lightly.  
"Thank you, don't be so worried I will take good care of everything" you gulped as you felt the flushed skin of your face grow hotter,your core clenching and warming at her sultry reply you closed your eyes trying to regain a bit of control. Suddenly her attention was drawn to a pink skinned Ciri who had finished her bath and changed Yenn nodded and released your thigh. You bolted upstairs hearing a chuckle as you did.

Once in the room you sighed in relief, making your way towards the screened off section that held a large oval tub full of steaming water. Discarding your clothes as you all but melted into the hot water.You submerged yourself getting your hair wet scratching tentatively at your scalp that had begun to ache under the grime. Spotting a small stool with what you'd consider toiletries, a bar of hard sweet smelling soap and a few vials.You grabbed the soap, opting for using it for your hair as well unsure what vials did what and went where.After scrubbing all the built up sweat and dirt you you closed your eyes lounging back against the slanted end tub you relaxed a few moments it wasn't long before you were feeling much better ,tired muscles succumbing to the soothing hot water.your body hummed. 'no one would have to know' as your summarized that this was the perfect opportunity to relieve yourself of other tensions...'its not like Geralt could smell you under water, I mean I dont think dogs can thats why criminals cross rivers when their being hunted on tv isn't it?' biting your lip you peaked an eye open and listened out carefully feeling naughty when you began moving your hand to the apex of your thighs gasping as your finger ghosted over your hardened bundle of nerves .Fuck. Your clit was sensitive not surprising when Geralt and Yennefer had practically edged you for nearly a week. You whined quietly as you began a fast rhythm on your clit ,other hand slinking down to your opening rubbing your fingers up and down the warm weeping hole. You bit off a groan as your hips gyrated against your roaming hands. Stomach tensing as you drove yourself faster and faster to the edge.Almost there.Fuck almost-you jumped hissing 'shit' ,ripping your hands away from yourself , sitting up fast enough to make your head spin splashing a wave of water over the floor when you heard the door open slamming the wall beside it.  
"Err theres some one in here!" you called out loudly, angry at who ever just interrupted you.You got nervous as the heavy steps quickly made their way towards you.Realizing who ever it was didn't care for your modesty as they were coming your way you slung your top half out of the tub to grasp the towel screaming because before you could grasp it and cover yourself a large calloused hand enveloped your shoulder shoving you back into the water.  
"WH-GERALT THE FUCK? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME." you shouted at him as he released you then you looked down slapping your hands down to cover your self as he raised his eyebrows and gave a lop sided grin.He defiantly looked like the big bad wolf in that moment eyes ablaze with a hunger you wasn't sure you wanted to explore or not. Collecting yourself swallowing dryly before scolding him in a voice that seemed to become smaller with each word.  
"Hey! get the fuck out I'm trying to bathe you prick" you heard the door open and close again in a less violent fashion. And suprize suprize Yennefer glided into view behind the .  
"Thats not all you were doing tho was it? i can fucking smell you" was growled at you as geralt wet his lips you squeaked.   
"Huh? b-but.. I thought..w-water" you stuttered out as your brain malfunctioned on on an epic scale. Yennefer gave out a loud laugh.  
"Oh thats why he tore threw the inn like that. Honestly Geralt I thought something was wrong" she continued laughing as she replayed the way Geralt had all but vaulted the tables to get to the stairs. you pouted throughly humiliated  
"Something is wrong" he ground out before kneeling beside you .Shifting you tired to create some distance from him. He was having none of that wasting no time thrusting his hands into the water tugging away your shielding hand the other forcing its way between your legs. You slammed back against the tub gasping trying to get away. All you'd achieved was his hand pinning your hips to the back of the bath by your pussy  
"GERALT WHA-"   
"Lets lay down some ground rules" He squeezed your throbbing heat in his hand curling his fingers dangerously close to your opening you bucked moaning breathlessly .Your eyes searched Yennefer's for help but she wore a similar hungry look that he had. Another slow squeeze brought your attention back to the brooding alpha male in the room.  
"This is ours.ours to lick,suck and fuck as we see fit, to do what we please with and is off limits to your wandering little hands we clear on that?" You groaned out as he emphasized certain words with teasing brushes of fingers and a slow rub of his palm. Realizing that he might actually be serious.You nodded quickly babbling as he rocked his hand back and forth igniting the heat that you had built alone.  
"C-crystal-please Geralt PLease" You threw your head back as his hand moved deliberate and teasing.  
"You think you deserve it? after being caught up here playing with yourself?" You nodded then shook your head confused, unable to really concentrate on anything apart from his magnificent hand ,half lidded eyes and clenching your fingers tight around the thumb he was using it to control your movements as your body whithered under his ministrations.  
"Really?" He said smirking as he held completely still you sucked through your teeth biting back curses.He chuckled smug bastard. moving trying to get some friction to no avail.  
"Well we have been teasing the poor thing ,of course shes going to try sorting herself out the first chance she gets .Honestly Geralt what did you expect? I did tell you" yennefer reasoned as she stood behind you combing threw your wet hair you before grasping your free hand pulling it up out of the way kissing your palm before ghosting her nose down your neck pressing soft kisses along it you mewled at her and tried to coax geralt to continue again by rolling your hips.  
"I suppose we could let her off this time" His voice was pure sex as he glanced down before giving into pushing two thick fingers up into you. his breach of your walls had an initial sting but was incredible as your needy walls tried sucking him deeper greedy to be filled.  
"Oh-oh fuck Ger-please" you arched your back pushing down onto his hand clutching onto Yennefer's wrist. you were so hot . Fuck. He was gonna make you cum too quick. You panted throwing your head side to side as your legs tensed then raised up towards your torso, your pussy wrapped tight around Geralts fingers as he held them deep every few thrusts making you feel just how your walls rippled around him. he alternated between fast and shallow then slow and deep trying to build you up slowly he wasn't going to rush you, he was skilled enough to walk you up to the edge and throw you off whenever he damn well pleased. You'd never been this desperate in your life . Yenn's cool fingers delicately teased out your nipples pinching and flicking them until they stood out provocatively. You rocked against the both of them as Geralt made sure to start dragging your clit up and down with his palm as he finger fucked you curling his fingers searching for that small spot that'd send your mind reeling. Yenn had leaned down kissing your cheek and begun whispering lowly into your ear.  
"He knows what he's doing doesn't he?Iit wont take him long to find every single spot you have, thats the thing with bedding a witcher they are much more observant then regular men. I have no doubt he will know when your going to orgasm before you do.He has the ability to force them out of nowhere when ever he pleases.. He is quite cruel like that" you moaned out loud snapping your head back high pitched and vulgar sounds tore from your throat as Geralts invading fingers began rubbing furiously back and forth on a soft spot inside of you.Unable to control yourself as your legs and tummy spasmed erratically as your tearfull moans and pleas filled the room  
"Thats it oh I think iv found it~" he boasted as he moved his elbow pinning a knee to the side of the tub leaving your clit cruelly exposed for Yennefer,they shared a look as she moved her hand down to join Geralts taking over to rub small firm circles on your exposed clit.  
"oh-OH fuck noNOno I cant please I ca-UGh to-Too much please FUCK" Yennefer was quick to swallow your moans in a kiss of clashing teeth and tongues before any one could hear ,tears streamed down your face as your body ached your pussy contracting painfully around his swiping digits. Pulling back for air the sorceress placed open mouthed kisses over your shoulders leaving red marks with her teeth and sucking bites.  
"Good girl your being sooo good you don't have to ask this time" she praised as she reached your ear befor sucking harshly below your jaw. you were quickly becoming putty in their hands Geralt growled as he picked up the begining tremors of your orgasm.  
"Look at me" you obeyed instantly moaning as you watched the white wolf pull his lip up in a snarl that would have scared you any other time.  
"This is what you were made for, your ours, we own you, mind body and soul we own every whimper ,every tear ,every orgasm and hole they are ours for the taking when ever we choose,from now only ecstasy you will know is what we give you" You'd never have guessed how filthy his mouth could be but it seemed to have the desired effect as a sudden rush of heat was your only warning before rearing up screaming out, not sure if you'd shut your eyes or blacked out for a moment as you gushed into the bath water.Geralt pressed into you persistent while Yennefer's hand continued the tight circles efficiently drawing out the best orgasm your ever had.Finally their movements ceased and your body went limp wracked trembling in the aftermath as your orgasm ebbed away slowly. After giving you a few moments to come down and catch your breath Geralt removed his fingers you whimpered inside's still so sensitive after your orgasm, sucking on them he moaned deep and feral before plucking your clenched fingers off his thumb. Yennefer quickly wiped your pussy gently clearing the cum from between your swollen lips. Making you twitched as the cloth ran over you.Pulling you from the bath was a joint effort as they rested you on the bed and began patting you dry with the towel.Moaning in protest as your arms waved loosely trying to take over only having your hand smacked away as they finished. Laying back looking up at them bleary eyed trying to stay awake you felt like jelly, giving up fighting you rolled over yawning tucking your arms below your head Yennefer tilted her head stroking your hair sending you into a relaxed sleep.  
"Poor dear ,Oh look at her geralt shes all fucked out and we haven't even fucked her yet"   
"hmm she'll be ok we just need to work on her stamina" he replied patting your bottom as he pulled the cover over your washed out form.Geralt panicked  
"Shit wheres Ciri?"  
"well when you came charging in down stairs i told her to go find Jaskier and stay there until one of us came to get her" Yennefer said with a sly grin he shook his head and scooped her up kissing her passionately. As he took a few steps to the now vacant bath  
"Well the bath is still warm care to join me?"  
"With pleasure lets try not to wake her tho"


	3. It Worked Out In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the parents are away the kids will play...or fight one of the two

Jaskier stood befor you in your rented room dunking the bloodied rag into a jug of cool water before wringing it out then lightly dabbing your eye brow and angry claw marks on your face. Ciri stood off to the side apprehensive watching the bard tend to the wound.  
"Got her good tho didnt i?" He smirked at that trying so hard to be disappointed in you but he really couldnt.   
"Yes I even won a bit of coin, lets just hope the other two dont come back until this has gone down we can explain the black eye and cut but not the scratches."  
"Yeah ... I still have all my teeth tho!" Cheerful in your victory utterly pleased with yourself Ciri shook her head at this then spoke up in disbelief.  
"Where did that even come from?" You grinned wincing again as it hurt the bruises that were forming on your cheek and jaw.  
"Well my sweet Cirilla a few years of pent up anger can do wonders for your right hook or in my case bitch slap" She snorted relaxing as she saw that you were to all intents and purposes unharmed. She wandered over to the bags on the chair by the bed.  
"Wait Jask did you say coin? You put coin down?" Jaskier shrugged in response to your question dipping the rag in to the water again.  
"Hey they started taking bets at the bar, I wasnt gonna join in but then looked at you , there was no way you werent gonna put her down ,your face looked a lot like Geralts growley face" He swiped over your face one last time there was a pregnant pause.  
"So you gonna split the coin?"  
"Nope" He said popping the p dropping the now pink cloth with a wet slap on the table. Your younger sister from another mister walked back over to you with a small vial. Poppy milk or better known to you as morphine.  
"Yennefer left us some poppy milk for emergencies, you should take some now before you really start feeling it.How are we going to keep this from them?" Waving a hand motioning to your damaged face as Jaskier prepaird the medicine. If you were honest you didnt think that far ahead at the time you just needed to ko that Bitch -which you did thank you very much- but you knew what Ciri was getting at Geralt and Yennefer were a couple of mother hens... allbeit slightly more intimidating... and dangerous... and volatile.   
"Not sure we can" You replied nodding greatfully at Jaskier who offered cup of water that held a dose of the pain killer. Knocking it back before pulling faces at the bitter taste.  
"Oh god! Ugh no" you shook your head befor quickly eating a cube of cheese from the small platter in front of you. The singer shrugged ignoring your outbust looking between the both of you.  
"All i do know is that your going to be in trouble when they do find out" He said in a sing song voice you slumped back in the chair grunting.  
"Oh yer how'd you figure its just me in shit Jask" Sputtering he glared at you  
"Maybe because your the one who decided to turn savage and attack a whore! You even bit her bit" You tapped a pointing finger on the table  
"Ok fisrt things first she hit me first got a strict rule never throw the fisrt punch but allways throw the last and second yeah fair enough i bit her but she was fighting dirty. And you could have pulled me off her, you also placed a bet on me which was encouraging it.If im going down your coming with me." He gaped at you in disbelief.  
"What about her she didn't intervene either?"   
"She also didn't bet on me."  
"I don't think Geralt himself could have dragged y/n off her" Ciri quipped from the side lines you nodded at her continuing.  
"Not only that im pretty sure they left you in charge bard so really when you think about it its all your fault" He pailed as you and Ciri high fived.  
"I need to lie down" Wobbling to the bed flopping on it face first.You and Ciri shared a look after a few beats of silence befor being asked the enevitable question   
"So how did it start anyway?"   
"Thats what id like to know" Came from the bed as Jaskier sat up.  
"Not really sure she was just running her mouth i geuss" You lied patting her head befor freighning tirednes making your way to the other bed deciding that she never has to know the real reason to you cat fighting with a whore.

A few days later after the scratches and swelling had faded the others returned they hastily made their way up to the room. Geralt started speaking as he stormed through the door.  
"Can some one explain to me why iv just had to pay for a whores loss of earnings And medical costs?" You balked  
"Loss of earnings I knocked out her teeth surely shes making double on blowies" Jaskier snorted into his mug  
"What the fuck happened?" Geralt growled out not finding your comment amusing in the slightest as he saw the clawed bruised cheek, blackened eye and cut on your brow he quickly gave Ciri and Jaskier the once over fearing youd all been attacked, relife flooded him when he saw they were ok . Yennefer gasped striding past the seething witcher stopping in front of you placing a soothing hand on you uninjured cheek.  
"Who did this?" She whispered you beamed at her nuzzling into her palm.  
"Dont worry I dealt with it. Besides I got off lightly you should see my opponent" Ciri nodded in agreement befor breifly explaining.  
"Y/n had a fight with a whore, beat her into the ground actually then knocked her out with a single back hander. Was quite immpressive to watch"  
"Made a satisfying sound to" Jaskier added Geralt looked between the three of you.  
"So Y/n had a cat fight with a whore?" You all nodded  
"And did enough damage to not only knock out teeth but keep her out of work for a few days?" The three of you shared a look and nodded the hunter sighed a deep breath crossing him arms.  
"Do i want to know what started it?"   
"Probably not" was you offered choosing once again to keep the fact it was for Ciri's sake to yourself, trying to trick you in to selling yourself for a night was one thing but planning to drug and sell Ciri was a completely different ball game. She was family.No one was getting away with that not on your watch its lucky you caught on to the hushed conversation. You dont want to think about what could have happend if you hadnt been paying attention. Geralt threw his hand up looking towards Yennefer when it was clear none of you were going to elaborate any more then that. Aproaching he droped his swords and bag taking Yenns place tilting your face to inspect your wounds.  
"Well they didnt do much damage or manage to fracture anything ,even your nose which is good." He leaned in kissing your forhead chasetly. As yenn preceeded to pull you over to where her bag was on the bed with a healing balm in hand stippling it over the cut on your face.  
"Fighting a whore honestly, can't leave you alone for a few days with out you getting into trouble. I hope you know your in trouble missy" She muttered as she flitted threw her bag then began fussing over your split knuckles applying a different ointment.  
"And the money we had to give her for this whole incident is comming out of your allowance starting today" Geralt grunted from the table Jaskier and Ciri watched in peels of laughter as you tried squirming away from the sorceress pleading with the unimpressed white haired male you continued protesting at Geralt's decision until he pinned you with a stern look that shut you up. Yeah he wasnt a happy camper.  
"And your grounded from singing bard" Jaskier stopped laughing   
"What?"  
"you were told to take care of them and it doesnt take an idiot to guess why this is considerably heavier you dont make this much from singing alone" he growled out lifting up jaskiers bulging coin pouch .All in all the couple took it better than any of you thought they would, you were relieved they didnt push the issue as if they knew what had kicked it off they probaly would have burnt that whore house to the ground, whores and all... Jaskier did share his winnings tho so it all worked out in the end,Jaskier made a weeks worth of coin in a night, you saved Ciri ,let out some pent up aggression and Geralt didnt have kill anyone.


	4. Theres a head on your horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get grossed out by severed heads apparently.

A few hours at ago Geralt had accepted a high paying contract in a town about mile or so east of the town -a grotty blubbernuaght of a man with a lazyeye- had promised free room and bored for the night in his guest rooms if the monster was killed by nightfall, obviously thinking that it couldn't be done but still wanting to look kind and grascious. It was less of a promise more of a bet. Two alpha ego's clashing. The towns people were scared of Geralt it was making them hostile towards the whole group, even Jaskier wasn't sure about trying to sway them by singing. Worried of what might happen when he wasn't around Geralt decided that the rest of you would stay out of the town and wait just within the woods as he went on the hunt. After hours of sitting around doing nothing the mighty hunter wandered back towards the designated waiting spot. you squinted 'oh hell no'  
"What the actual fuck? Wha-what? is that a HEAD?WHY DO YOU HAVE A SEVERED HEAD?" You screeched as Geralt and Roach came through the clearing. The witcher winced at the high pitch.  
"Why do you have to be so LOUD?" He snapped back just as loud you blinked jumping on the spot landing slightly crouched extending both arms to the side in Roach's direction.  
"Cos there's a fucking severed head attached to your horses ass" You heard your sorceress snort a laugh at your theatrics. Collecting a stick from the floor walked up to it cautiously looking and poking at it in morbid fascination and grimanced. It leaked.ick.  
"What even is that thing?-fuck sake Geralt it gungeing all over poor Roach's leg you could have at least drained it or let it dry out or something ..jesus christ" you said then quickly regretted having your face so close to it as you had to turn bending low dropping the stick infavour of holding your knees heaving as a whiff of the heads secretions wafted up your nose and in to your mouth.  
"Oh my god-I can taste it-no THAT is foul" You pointed at it not moving from your crouched position. He chuckled amused by your reaction it was worse than Jaskier's by a country mile.  
"It's not funny-oh fuck im really gonna puke" you groaned as your stomach clenched again as another wave of wretching started. This time the whole group laughed out loud with absolutly no sympathy.  
"Ohh no stop, we are not doing this" you scolded your body trying to force down waves of nausea and stop your gagging heaves.  
"Its a chort. The town will want proof that iv killed it, I bring its head I get the gold. Besides with proof we can take the lord up on his offer I thought that's what you wanted" He explained casually with a shit eating grin.  
Ignoring him you accepted a water skin that was waved in your face thanking who ever it was before trying gulp it down to get rid of the lingering taste.  
"Small sips or you'll bring it back up" It was Ciri who had eventually taken pity on you after her laughter had died down.You slowed and took a few smaller sips as instructed before wiping your mouth. Looking up you noticed Geralt ,Yennefer and Roach had begun making their way out on to the tundra that separated you from the town. Jaskier was stood beside you and had been patting your back.  
"Don't worry you'll get used to it" you peeked up at him eyes blurry after heaving so much, Even then you could see he was biting down on his lip to stop his occasional giggles.  
"Used to it? This is normal? Jask there's a fucking three eyed carnivorous goat head on roach, it Shouldn't be normal. For anyone" He shrugged as he nodded seeing your point it did take some getting used to. You cleared your throat taking one last look at the thing before standing straight shaking your head.  
"This place is fucking mental" you followed the others from between the trees and called out.  
"Oi Geralt I ain't gonna be able sleep anywhere near you unless you have a wash." He glanced over his shoulder with a raised brow clearly he took it as a challenge. He really was unbelivable.


	5. Dont leave camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain witcher punishes you for disobeying him

You huffed as you sat at the fire with Ciri and Jaskier. Yennefer had gone to the village on the other side of the small wood for something. To be honest you were to busy pouting to listen and Geralt had made his way in the opposite direction to take care of a small contract. You werent staying in the village as there had been an outbreak of a pneumonia it had killed four people then apparently the bodies attracted ghouls who were killing more people who was attracting more ghouls. Vicious cycle when you think about it. Which was what Geralt had been hired to get rid of. So the three of you were confined to the camp. You pulled your new black fur trimmed cloak tighter pushing away the hair that fell into your eyes, you cringed it was soo greasy to the point your scalp hurt. Shifting you grimanced as the other reason you were desperate for a bath made itself known. Thats right your pill had worn off and you had your fucking period which probably wasnt helping your mood. You didnt see any reason why you couldnt quickly have a bath in the village then return but no. Yennefer had put her foot down when you had asked. You tried to argue that your immune system was going to be better than theirs and that you knew the appropriate steps to take but Geralt had stepped in agreeing with her then left ordering you to stay at camp and that you could all bathe in the stream tomorrow. They didnt understand that your used to a much better hygiene routine then the people here. You sighed again seething not even aloud to bathe and Geralt definatly knew why you needed one. Having enough you got up going to your tent grabbing your wash cloth, soap and fresh undergarments leaving your cloak on the bed roll catching both Ciri and Jaskiers attentionas you made your way back out.

“What are you doing?” He asked tentatively

“Im going to find a stream and bathe.” You said tersely befor making your way out across camp. Ciri got up befor grasing your arm pulling you back

“But Geralt said its not safe, you should wait untill tomorrow” you sighed and patted her hand.

“Im not waiting i really really really need a bath, im only having a quick rinse ill be about 10 mineuts ,if that? besides im going in the opposite direction to geralt and the ghouls” she didnt look convinced turning to Jaskier for back up

“Why do you even need one that bad you smell fine to me?” He offered a weak argument.

“Why? Ill tell you why iv spent all day sitting in blood stained knickers” you growled out at him ,he went a funny shade of green.

“Right then. 10 mineuts .be back before Geralt.” You nodded and patted Ciri’s head as you walked past

“No wait y/n i really think you should wait you dont want to make him angry” she tried to convince you to stay

“Ciri i’ll be fine ok its not that far” you called over your shoulder as you made your way towards a small stream. You frowned as you went deeper into the wooded area and still couldn’t hear the tell tale sound of the stream the camp had quickly dissapeared. It must have been nearly 10 mineuts before you heard it the trickling of water quickening your steps before you heard somthing else. You froze scanning the area with a shiver of fear before stepping backwards. As you heard things moving around in the woods the hairs on the back of your neck stood on end. You held your breath as you heard the mix of inhuman growls and bushes and twigs snapping under the weight of what ever it was. Your heart was trying to beat out of your chest. You decided it was time to go back to camp stepping back slowly retracing your steps slowly and quietly. You squeeked out when you saw a hideous creature crawling around the bushes a few feet infront of you quickly spotting another three wandering aimlessly with it. You ducked holding your hand across your mouth trying to quiet your panicking breaths tears flowed freely down your face. You found yourself shaking from quiet sobs as your fear took hold trying to scamper backwards faster. What ever it was began sniffing the air making their way towards you then they found you snapped their gazes locking onto you. You dropped your things hefting your skirt and ran as fast as you could with them on your tail. You screamed as loud as you possibly could trying to get anyones attention looking either side of you as one ran along side you and dived at you, quickly changing direction your thighs burned you jumped over small rocks and logs. You heard them behind you screaming bloody murder as one pounced onto you just clipping your dress you lost your footing crashing to the forest floor skidding down a small slope your vision was blurred with tears as you used the slope to roll up onto your feet staggering and continued running through an opening in the woods you cried out as your foot was snagged again by the one behinde you. Tumbling to the ground you felt its weight on you. Befor you heard an order being barked at you from infront of you.

“HEAD DOWN!!” You obeyed tucking your forhead into the dirt as seconds later you felt a rush of wind across your head the grusome sound of flesh and bone being struck with a blade followed by a gush of warmth on your back. The weight was removed You made to get up only having a foot pressing you back down.

“Stay there!” You could have cried as you saw geralt standing over you staring down the other three things he stepped one foot over you putting you between them feet. They eyed him wearily before all pounceing on him. With ease he twisted around them cutting each one down quickly. He stood back then knelt down collecting you into his arms looking down at you checking to see if you were ok you swore you felt his body tremor but only once.

“Are you hurt?” You shook your head not trusting your voice as you began sobbing into his chest clawing at him he sighed heavily wrapping himself around you tighter. He let you cry yourself out before pulling back scowling at you.The tenderness he had shown was replaced with disapproval and anger.

“What the fuck did i tell you?” He growled at you he shook you by the shoulders you shook your head at him whimpering he grabbed your chin forcing you to look him in the eye

“ what .did. i. tell. you?” He grit his teeth as his anger broke throuhg his voice you sniffed placing your hands on his wrist

“G-geralt im sorry” he shook your face lighty his eyes were ablaze and burned into you scalding you with his anger.

“Y-you said not t-to leave camp.” You answerd between sniffles

“Thats right i said not to leave camp.” He forced you to look at the mix of blood flesh and body parts strewn across the floor.

“Because those ghouls are stalking this whole area , if i hadnt found you they would have ripped you limb from limb, kept you alive as they feasted on you.” He explaind as you began sobbing again trying to look away he tightened his grip slightly still carefull not to hurt your jaw.

“No look because thats how i could have found you.” Geralt grunted he was unimpressed and realeased your face after a few moments you felt his anger rolling off of him in waves grabbing you by the scruff of your dress and hoisted you to your feet. He growled at you effectively stopping all protest

“where the fuck did you think you were going anyway?”

“I wanted a bath” you said in a small voice. He scowled at you deep as you avoided his gaze.

“So you ignored my orders and warnings about the ghouls and put your life at risk for a bath?”

“….i didnt know that they were this way…. im sorry?” He threw you over his shoulder walking across the clearing.You began wriggling trying to throw of his hold that felt like an iron bar across the back of your waist.

“Geralt im sorry”

“Oh your not sorry ! not yet” he grunted out as he tensed his arm around you.

“WhhaAh” you hissed through your teeth as he stuck your upturned bottom with more force than you’d ever experienced from him before.you put your hands on your throbbing bottom rubbing, tears gatherd in your eyes at the harsh stinging he’d caused.

“I suggest you be quiet” he sat on a stump and lower you to your feet infront of him keeping a firm grip on your wrist. Pulling at his hand looking panicked.

“Geralt, i want to go back to camp.” He shook his head at you befor using one hand to unstrap his swords placing them beside him on the floor.

“You dont want me to do this in camp.” His words made you stop struggleing. Your eyes grew wide as you realized what he meant when he tugged you across his thigh you bucked at him.

“NO! Nonononono please im sorry! Geralt please you cant! i didnt mean to” He held you firm dragging you skirt high leaving it to pile at the small of your back ignoring your pleas.

“I will put up with a lot but i wont have you putting yourself in dangerous situations like this if i hadn’t heard you you’d be dead” He started scolding you as his held you still and struck your rear followed by a second and third each felt like a palm sized brand he quickly laid slaps across the seat of you smalls. You wailed at the instant burning sting, there wasn’t a slow build up or easing you in to it. He was only holding back enough of his strength so he wouldnt cause any damage apart from a sore bottom peppered it with heavy spanks. You threw your hands back coving yourself.

“Move your hands” You wriggled against his leg shaking your head he sighed smaking each palm then pulled them up tangling them in your heavy skirt holding them still and laid four much heavier spanks to your bottom. Crying as each one fell onto your swollen bottom you pushed against the floor with your tippy toes trying to make distance between you and his offending palm.

“Geralt pl-please. im o-on my monthly” you called out around hiccups and sobs teribly afraid of bleeding on him.

“Why do you think im leaving these up? you can guarantee you’d be bare if it was any other time.” He grunted at you pulling lightly on the material. Unbelievabley even this harsh spanking was setting your body on fire you felt conflicted as your arousal built inside you, it was as if your body was no longer your own, his dominant display managed to control your basic desires even when he was punishing you so thoughrly.

“Ow! Geralt st-sto-op im sorry” he scoffed as he continued his blistering assault on your cheeks before moving to your thighs. You shreiked as he left your sensitive skin deep red and throbbing. Kicking your feet out like a chastised child. He took it in his stride and tucked them under his calf pinning them down.

“Will you stop this bratty behaviour? next time you nearly get yourself killed i will spank you in camp bare do you hear me?” You cried louder flushing when your pussy clenched at the thought of being punished infront of the others.

“Yes yes stop!” You shouted out at him as he left harder swats against your already bruised bottom rocking you forward.

“No more tantrums and when your told to do something you will do it. No more arguing with yennefer either” you nodded weakly and stopped struggling succumbing to him discipline laying limp over him sobbing uncontrollably a mix of yelps sniffing and shaking breaths babbling that you’d be good and wont argue, promising anything if he stopped he huffed continuing untill your skin was a deep red from your knees to the top of your bottom pulling you skirt back down he rubbed your back.

“What you did today was stupid you could have easily died had i not heard you you would have,we wouldn’t have even found your body y/n. There would have been nothing of you left.” He said but there was somthing in his voice it almost sounded like fear. You sniffed as he rested a heavy hand on your stinging swollen bottom.

“And i mean it you ever do anything like this again and i wont care where we are or whos there youll get a bare assed spanking then and there.”

You shrunk knowing full well he meant every word he slowly sat you up on his legs faceing you.

“This is the last time you leave camp alone,from now on you always have some one with you no matter what. When you get back you will aplogize for worrying them.” You tucked your head under his chin nodding still sniffing back sobs as your ass and legs burned. He sighed leaning to collect his swords heaving them back into place before standing with you cradled in his arms.

“I can walk” you said meekly he tightend his hold inhaling your scent

“I know i want to hold you…i thought id lost you” Your heart broke alittle at the crack in his voice he must have been worried when he heard you screaming. It took nearly 20 minuets to get back you camp you used the time to collect yourself wiping your swollen eyes and tear stained eyes. Once you got to camp Geralt placed you by the fire you yelped as your bottom made contact with the ground. Ciri gave you a sympathetic smile knowing exactly how you felt. Yennefer rushed beside you pulling you to her in a desperate hug then leant you back holding you at arms legnth.

“What were you thinking? I dont believe you could be so stupid-” her rant was interupted by geralt

“Yenn iv dealt with it” you blushed at his implication as the others heard to she nodded giving you the once over noting your destressed apperance.

“Good.” Was all she said then handed you some thick rags

“I got these for you, there for your well… you know..” you smiled a small smile

“Thank you.” You took them tucking them in your pack. Geralt cleared his throat looking at you pointedly

“Im sorry i was a brat and for worriying you..all of you i didnt mean to i hope you can forgive me for being such a bitch.” Yennefer chuckled and kissed your head

“Thats ok we all have bad days but its all forgiven” you nodded as fresh tears gatherd in your eyes latching onto her and she returned the hug before she pulled back kissing your cheek then sat behind you letting you lean against her you hissed as your bottom slid along the floor. Jaskier took note and blinked at you

“Did he hurt you? Your really quiet” You blushed and dropped your head embarassed Yennefer chuckled and Geralt sighed already knowing where this was headed. Ciri piped up understanding the situation.

“Jaskier leave it” he frowned watching as you kept shifting uncomfortably then gapped laughing.

“He spanked you” you cringed as the word seemed to make your ass throb even more he laughed.

“Shut up! You little shit” you leant over thumping him he let out a manly squeel and tried avoiding you then laughed again

“Ah ah behave yourself or geralt will spank you again for being naughty” you growled and launched yourself at him and you both began wrestling on the floor

“You sound jealous” you quipped as you landed on him pinning him.He yelped and crawled away from you you growled at him as yennefer pulled you to sit beside her , whimpering lightly as you sat on the hard floor you glared at him as he sat down smug snickering at you.

“Jaskier carry on and you’ll join her” he stuttered at the witcher before scoffing

“Youd have to catch me first” Geralt smirked and tilted his head.

“That a challenge?” Jaskier bit back any remarks he had making you Ciri and Yennefer chuckle at the meek looking bard.


	6. The Lords Hairless Little Prick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disobeying your Witcher had landed you in the shit this time instead of ghouls your being chased by a certain young Joffree wannabe.

After the whole ghouls incident you’d happened on this town a few days after. You’d intended to stop for supplies and rest let Jaskier make some coin in the few taverns but Geralt was all but pounced upon as he made it through thee gates. Not in the bad way either which makes a change…No it appears that Jaskiers not all hot air when he says he made Geralt famous.

The towns people had recognized the white haired witcher from the songs and they pleaded he talk to the lord about making a contract to kill a griffin…Like yeah they are fucking real!! Talk about mind blown. But any way it turns out its been here for a few weeks and has killed quite a few people and the new lord had put up a contract to kill the beast. But that was it, the people implored him to find a witcher but he just couldn't seem to be bothered. Sounded like a prick they should revolt, a good old mutiny!

The lord had got word of the white wolf in town and invited him to the keep. You’d disobeyed and followed Geralt to the keep wanting to see the inside of the almost fairy tale castle, it was huge and not dilapidated like most castles in your time, it had to have no less then ten turrets, a drawbridge super fancy looking windows and columns the works. Geralt had caught you marching you through the huge halls lecturing you sending not so subtle ‘love taps’ on your covered ass but with his strength they were quickly beginning to sting making you wriggle whining, especially when Geralt continued lecturing and striking you as he marched you past a few guards who chuckled seeing a tiny woman being corrected by a clearly unimpressed Witcher.

Since the whole spanking fiasco the other day you’d pouted and confronted Geralt over it in front of everyone in camp. In hindsight throwing a bitch fit yelling and in rage fueled stupidity threatened him to never do such a thing again or you’d 'fuck him up’ whilst standing within arms reach of the Witcher who was impossibly fast and strong was not the best of schemes… He hadn’t appreciated the swearing at him and deftly landed a swift slap to your calf quicker than you could dodge and began scolding you wagging a finger in your direction apparently you needed MaNnErS. This inturn only made you even more pissy at him as you jumped back rubbing your leg it was unfair how he could be so intimidating whilst sitting lounging against a tree. You'd just opened your mouth to cuss the wolf out but luckily you were quickly silenced by Jaskier and yennefer intervening explaining that it was completely normal for lovers and husbands to upend their women whenever and wherever they wanted. It was then you had stopped short of hissing and spitting at the by that point very amused yet irritated Witcher who looked ready to pounce at any second. Yennefer then added that Geralt taking you to hand was a natural progression in your relationship and that since you had become their little bou they both had a claim over you and the right to do as they pleased. You’d been gobsmacked to say the least quickly flopping back sitting down stuttering a few quiet protests but it would seem you were the only person who found it strange and quite frankly offensive. Once again you were reminded you were in essence a completely different world!

“You were told to stay at the inn!” You huffed at the growl ignoring him for a second instead choosing to put all your effort in trying to squirm away hand cupping your behind trying to cover your backside as he patted it just hard enough to make you try and jump out of the way.

“I wanted to see the castle we don’t have them anymore!” You offered huffing what you thought was a valid excuse. You wasn’t doing any harm you just wanted to look, you wasn't going to steal or anything you’d be good and wait thats all. Geralt thought otherwise and grumbled at you menacingly. Grouchy old man.

“I don’t care what you wanted you were told to stay… I was going to try and barter room and board in the castle for us but I was told to come alone so I doubt it now!” You blinked still not following. What had you done wrong again? Like cant you just tag along? You huffed and shrugged at the moody witcher then waved a hand in front of you.

“What does it matter? I’m four foot fuck all not that threatening Geralt-Ouch that one hurt you old goat!! Ow GERALT!” You cried out trying to get across this wasn’t as bad as he made it out to be but he in turn gave a harder warning slap then another as you called him a goat. He really was in a foul mood! He growled as you still wriggled being stubborn and spun you round to face him quicker then you could register pressing you back against the wall growling all teeth and Witcher male dominance crap that made you melt. You gulped pussy clenching. Oh dear god why was that such a turn on?

He arched over you tipping his face down breathing harshly against your cheek eyes half lidded this predator didn't see you as a threat more an annoyance. You trembled as he moved in closer pinning you to the wall with his shadow he didn’t even need to touch you to make you freeze. In true big bad wolf fashion he could make you freeze in place just by hovering over you. A huge leather clad bulk of male muscle and raw power barely confined in the man. A predator who knew how to dominate you with look and hmm’s.

You whined low as he tipped your head up with two gentle fingers perched beneath your chin. He made you look him in the eye. He was worried, the concern staring back at you was overwhelming he didn't usually let anyone see so clearly what was going on in his head but in that moment you saw everything. There was something about this town that made him uneasy. He moved in fast placing his lips at your ear you squeaked making him chuckle.

“It is not wise to call names when I am not pleased with you, once more and I will take you to hand right here right now and let all the guards know just how naughty you have been. Now I suggest you mind yourself little mouse” his words were low and grit out between clenched teeth and held a finality sending alarms ringing through your mind meaning you should shut your mouth something you rarely listened to but Geralt was tense. Perhaps he really was supposed to come up here alone. He grunted and pulled back then grasped your wrist twisting it so he had you gliding just behind him, like a father with a naughty wandering child.

It wasn't long before he was leaving you with a few departing words to behave and not touch anything you were left alone waiting outside the 'throne room’ doors as he went in to haggle. Only it hadn’t been long before you spotted to weird looking flowers in a vase on the side table that were incredible, unlike any you'd ever seen and just had to smell them. They were very peculiar a cupped looking flower like lilies but a deep violet at the stem fading to bright icey blue with three tiny brighter blue stigmas hanging from it, the few leaves remaining of the bud was black with slim pink veins. They were enchanting and large the large vase only housed four on the blooms. You moved over quickly and sniffed them gasping 'holy shit they smell like sweet coffee!?’ You moved closer pinching the stem tilting it towards you sniffing again trying to draw in the sweet scent you thought you’d never smell again.

“Y/n?! What did I say!?” You jumped back at Geralt's irritated tone. You screamed spinning around flower in hand sending the sending it tumbling to the floor vase and all.

“…Opps?” You said meekly then noticed the young teen behind the foul tempered Witcher…Looks like things didn't go well. The boy approached smiling two snide looking men flanking him.

“Oh my and this? She is one of your companion’s I assume Witcher?” You blinked not really following what he said more annoyed with the way this little fuck had referred to Geralt.

“Yes, this is y/n one of my wards, y/n this is lord Caldwyn he is who I came to see about the contract” Geralt replied tight lipped fighting off a snarl yet making sure you knew that this Boy was in charge. You stuttered then moved turning to face the child completely forgetting decorum and waved a few fingers then looked to the floor.

“Hi…Er Hello Lord Caldwyn It’s nice to meet you…I’m sorry about your flowers…They err smelt nice and I’d never seen them before” the boy tilted his head to the side with a smirk that made your skin crawl that was an incredibly lecherous expression for such young boy. Oh god. He moved forward a few steps motioning to the fallen blooms.

“Gleamblossom’s my late father kept them around they reminded him of my mother, very beautiful and rare around these parts” you looked down at them still finding them pretty also it was a way to avoid the violating gaze of the young lord.

“Oh Late father…I’m sorry-” he held up a hand silencing you rudely maKing you take a step back and pull up your lip in a snarl at the rude little prick.

“It is no great loss,his own stupidity cost him his life. And ultimately his death has finally given me my title, my lands and great fortune.” You gaped at him wow he was a little cunt… I bet his name is Joffree. I wounder if he is fucking inbred to?

“You know witcher I think I’ve changed my mind, you and your companions may stay in the keep, it’d be a shame to have such beauty being risked out in the Town when the Griffin returns.” You froze at the waves of anger coming off of your esteemed guardian. Shit you may just be in a spot of trouble here.

You shivered completely uncomfortable as you looked threw the doors leading to the rest of the castle unsure what was awaiting you, you’d never been to a fancy ass banquet before…Ciri said it was boring just long tables piled high with food and nobles pretending to be richer than they really were. Oh yeah Ciri the little girl you’ve been getting into shit with for the last few months? She was a fucking princess as well as a super cool magic screaming banshee thing! Fuck some girls just have all the luck huh?

You poked your head round the bed post to gaze at yennefer who you saw eyeing you up and down appreciatively. You flushed as her amethyst gaze wandered across your form taking in the deep ruby dress that hugged your form. Thing in your poly-relationship were going great! You still hadn't had sex with them but you don't think it will be long in all honesty. Looks were getting heated and you were always having kisses stolen from you which you didn't mind even though Geralt had began using it as a way to shut you up which then gave Jaskier something to tease you over. But all in all you wasn’t complaining having to amazingly sexy dominant people lathering you with attention and making sure you never went without? Yes please! Although you hadn't have sex with them thats not to say they haven't helped you through the agonizing hot frustration they caused. They would slowly build you up every few days, teasing touching. Geralt even going as far as to have you on roach setting you on his crotch and subtly grind on you letting you feel him swell in his breeches as he set the horse into a fast canter whilst huffing hot breath down you back subtlety grinding up into your ass grunting and nipping at your neck. The man could be so cruel slowing Roach when he was sure your heart was about to burst then laughing into your hair as you rocked trying to grind onto the saddle and finish. He did not let you finish moving to hold you still placing an open mouthed wet kiss to the back of your neck. But later that night, after watching you wobble about all day in a aroused shivering little state he and Yennefer took mercy and had settled down that night and explored you with fingers and tongues letting you mewl and cry your way into some of the most earth shattering orgasms of your life. With all the teasing they were well on their way to becoming the best thing that ever happened to you…Even if Geralt was an ass and like to torture you, you were quickly learning he was in fact just a horny, growly little shitbag!

You turned facing your sorceress and slumped sighing and crossing your arms trying to cover yourself as much as you could. The dress was beautiful but had a low swoop neck resting in small points at each shoulder then fell into oversized bell sleeves that showed the front of your hands and hung past them at the back, resting on a sweeping skirt decorated with a soft black lace and precisely placed dark gems that were cut into delicate diamond shapes the facets capturing the dying light making them shimmer and sparkle with each movement. Of course she had picked the dress for tonight's festivities, a dark sultry piece she had been looking forward to getting you in since buying it with the rest of your new wardrobe. 

You pouted stomping a foot, she got to wear a modest black and white long sleeved dress with high collar. Sophisticated. You got a fucking harlots dress!….You didn’t mind it hugging your from you just dreaded a fucking nipp slip there was no tit tape here! You scowled growing more irritated by the second. Ciri got a modest sky blue dress, Yennefer got a modest dress why couldn't you!? She Gave you a look then returned to facing Ciri.

“Yes? You have something to say Little mouse?” She questioned moving to make final touches to Ciri Fionas hair. You huffed through your nose flushing brightly at your aquired petname Ciri giggled behind her hand as usual, normally you loved your pet name you'd got because apparently whilst being ravaged by your lovers they had decided you squeak cutely, but right now you wanted to be serious and Yenn was using it to tease you in front of your 'sister’

“Yenn I don’t want to go in this fucking dress my tits are almost out!?! Fucking fuck this fucking shit! I don’t want to go and you cant make me!” She rolled her eyes at you and began talking in an even tone that held its own warning.

“You will be going and I can make you, you can go willingly with just a sour mood or you can go to the banquet with a sour mood and a sore ass…And you know if I have to take you to hand Geralt will add to it later before bed…So its up to you! You wouldn’t even be going if you’d just done as you were told when we arrived” you grunted hating the fact she was right, if you’d stayed put the 'Joffree wannabe’ wouldn’t have seen you and you’d never have to deal with the little fuckwits crush.

“But it's fucking stupid! I don't like parties and this one is going to be worse, more uppity than usual…” You finished with a huff stomping a foot arms crossed glaring at your beautiful sorceress. She in turn stopped glancing at you hands held frozen in the air over Ciri who glanced to you out of the corner of her eye shaking her head a little clearly worried about the consequences of your little tantrum,but ultimately said nothing. 

Yennefer took a breath slowly moving her hands pressing Ciri to go and put her necklace on then twisted on her feet to face you fully hands at her sides. Ciri jumped at the opportunity to get from between you both wandering across the room in a few quick steps watching you both from in the mirror as she moved clipping on her earrings, she was getting out of the way lest she end up in the hot seat along side you. The sorceress stared amethyst eyes blinking with a slow tilt to her head you knew the look, it was a warning she was basically saying 'You want to rephrase that before I come over there and bust your ass?’ You whined fisting your hands in the fabric of your dress pulling you didn’t like it! You didn’t want to parade about in front of these pretentious puffed up pricks!

Yenn moved crossing her arms tapping her fingers on her bicep still waiting patiently for you to get your act together. Trying to give you another chance before chastising you with a few warning swats. You waved your hands about the room sulking.

“Please can’t I just stay in the room…I’ll be good… Probably sleep…” you argued tipping your head trying to muster the best puppy eyes you could slowly shimmying towards the woman trying to seem small wanting her to give in.

“Please Yennefer its gonna be boring and I cant dance your stupid prancy dances people will make fun of me! Just tell them I’m sick or something” you added begging once finally reaching her slowly curling your hands aroung her crossed arms tugging lightly. The black clad woman tutted and wrapped you up in her arms. One thing you loved about Yennefer was her size, even in your heeled shoes you were a good few inches shorter then her. You smiled snuggling whining ans smirking into her thinking you’d got your way until she gave you a warning shock on your rump. 

“OUCH YEN!? Whyyy?" You squeaked jolted forward hating the little pinch and tingle from her magic. You pouted sticking out your bottom lip whining pitifully she chuckled as you got the hump and pulled away from her as far as she’d allow in her embrace looking away and let out a little grumble, rubbing the sore spot on your ass. Yennefer chuckled and kissed your cheek before pulling you forward holding you tightly finding you far to cute in that moment to let you go anywhere.

"You’ve been requested by name y/n and Geralt and I agreed you would be there and you will… With a better attitude then this if you know whats good for you” she warned into your ear then let you go quickly parting with another kiss and walked around the bed to collect her own jewellery that was on the table beside it.

“Yes y/n you should be happy, catching the eye of Young Lord Caldwyn himself~ I wonder why he is so adamant for you to be there I expect a marriage proposal by the end of the night ” you growled at Ciri who smirked impishly teasing you. 

“Fuck off I aint marrying that little shitswizzler!!” You cried out making Yennefer and Ciri’s laughter fill the room as you pouted harder.

“Cirilla thats enough of that you know Geralt and I would never accept any proposal’s… Afterall you are both our wards tonight- He’d have to ask one of us” Yennefer said with one last glance over you and Ciri she smiled nodding and held the door open motioning for the both of you it was time to go. Ciri exited the room with a spring in her step, you suspected she was looking forward to this you on the other hand dragged you feet casting Yennefer one last pleading look as she sent you to your doom she caught you and moved slowly rubbing your arms leaving a small kiss to the back of our neck.

“So thats what all this is about?~ Don’t worry little mouse Geralt and I will protect you from the young lord~” Yennefer said as her laughter died down and She leaned giving a sweet kiss to your lips.

“You’ll be fine my love, try to have fun and don't forget Geralt will hear everything if anything goes wrong we will deal with it okay?” Her words were actually quite reassuring you hadn’t even thought of that…You still forget that Geralt isn't quiet human to you he was well…Just your Geralt a buff beast of a man with a dry sense of humor and very very sadistic in his sexual torment. You nodded to her and quietly huffed then followed Ciri who was slowly making her way down the corridor. 

As you skulked down the corridor your mind drifted Yennefer had been right earlier this was all your fault the very Young lord Berthold Caldwyn had been taken with you since the beginning of your almost week long stay. 

The party was just as terrible as you’d thought, you’d tried to stay with Geralt and Yennefer but they attracted quite a bit of attention people. So then you tried hiding with Jaskier but the drunks were getting a little to rowdy. In the end you tucked yourself away behind a small bulastraud, and there you stayed for a good hour or so and began relaxing as Ciri had spotted you and was doing her sisterly duty providing you with goblets of wine. 

But the little prick had been watching and you’d been captured tugged from your hiding spot and dragged out onto the dance floor to hop skip and jump about the place like a twat. Then the song changed upon the little asswipes demand of something slower where he moved p.acing his hand on your waist and tried to schmooze his way closer and get a few squeezes in making each look like an accident.

It was a battle constantly trying to twist away from him and reposition his hands. Then finally you had enough as his hand moved to your chest groping you clearly on purpose. You held his hand as you spun and crouched forward locking eyes with him growling threateningly at the little spoiled cunt. You did another swoop of the floor with him catching sight of your lovers looking on eyes burning as the little shit took liberties with you. Seeing then so close made your body rush with confidence and you decided to finally do something about this little twerp.

“Touch my tit again and I’ll cut your hairless little prick off before you get to use it~” you warned a sinister smile gracing our features as his eyes widened in fear. It was clear no one dares to ever threaten this little golden prince.

“Wh-what you cant threaten me like that!? I can have your head-oh!?” He began speaking but you quickly cut him off moving to pull a tiny concealed knife from your dress that you’d swiped from Geralt earlier…Honestly you were proud of yourself for not getting caught…You had no Idea how this was the third of forth time you’d stolen one of his knifes. But in his defense he wasn't used to anyone ever daring to pickpocket him and you did have tiny light fingers~

“Well you see I have a knife so I can threaten you like that~ and look over there you see that very very angry purple eyed sexy mage? The one with the terrifying glare?” The boy nodded wincing feeling you press the sharp knife up into his crotch. You turned in the dance and could clearly see Geralts livid yet slightly amused gaze. He could hear everything. Shit. His hand went to his hidden sheath sewn into the seam at his waist and gave you a severe look as he realized your light fingers had swiped his good knife from him.

“Ah-yes the-the Witchers mage” he added stuttering and pulling back squirming in your hold. You smirked oh how the tables have turned, it was now your turn to hold him tight and stop his escape as he tugged against your hands fingers clawed and scratching digging in to his neck sure to leave half moon imprints in his flesh with how viciously you were pinning him in place.

“Geralts mage? Oh no shes mine- well they are mine!” The boy frowned at you as you spoke you fluttered your lashes at him.  
“What-no your just his ward!?” He cried now panicked at the thought of the Beastly witcher and spiteful sorceress turning on him. He looked ready to piss himself. You smirked and leading ing closer leading the dance spinning around close to your lovers again and moved slow enough for the boy to see just how angry they looked.  
“No no..That's is a ruse you see we are a thruople~ the three 9f us together as man and wife~” you moved closer still tipping the knife to the boys little quivering prick and laughed whispering in his ear taunting him.

“Cant you imagine it~ Me,My big strong, sexy, monster hunting, strength of ten men witcher and gorgeous, incredibly powerful and very short tempered sorceress rolling around together as lover’s…A temptation I just couldn't deny. And if you make a move on me again my hand slipping and cutting off your measly little cock will be the least of your worries I assure you~” you threatened and spun out from him giving him an even glare as he shook on the spot and cast a look to the Witcher who was stalking towards the both of you within seconds the boy had scuttled away to his seat quickly. And Geralt had snatched you up escorting you to Yennefer’s side who was chuckling away and kept you beside her for the rest of the night.

“Sooo why have we been thrown out by the little lord?” Jaskier finally caved first asking the question that was on everyone’s mind.

“Yes I’d like to know to what did you tell him? Your dance look oh so romantic~” ciri added with a giggle you grumbled as you kicked a rock that was on the dirt by the camp fire still pissed the little prick had thrown you out at midnight! You hissed and through your hands up trying to find another excuse other then 'i tried to cut off his weiner’

“I well nothing he just gave up lost interest-” Geralt huffed a loud gruff laugh and quickly captured the camps attention he shook his head at you once he had your attention and you crossed your arms sitting down with a heavy thump.

“Lost interest? Is that what you call stealing my knife and holding his cock ransom? Threatening to 'cut the hairless little prick off before he can use it’?”

“Y/n?! You did not!” Ciri called covering her mouth trying not to laugh as she looked over at you as you pouted sniffing indignantly sticking your nose in the air choosing to remain silent. Geralt grinned tilting his head at you he couldn't help finding the situation humorous and it had been very cute the we you’d gone about tormenting the boy.

“Oh but she did~ Then continued telling him her passionate night’s being shared by me and yen~ 'Her big strong witcher and sexy mage lovers who will beat him to a pulp if he touched her again’ Is that what losing interest is now days y/n?” Geralt tried to contain his mirth. Jaskier did not and began snorting and cackling rolling around he had wondered why the little lord had gone pale suddenly.

“Oh god you didn't!?” He cried holding his stomach rolling on his side facing you shaking with his laughter trying to replay the image of the tiny prick looking ready to vomit.

“He pissed himself a little its why he went and sat down- and whilst we are in the subject my knife? If you would be so kind little mouse?~” Geralt added chuckling still holding one hand up waiting for you to return his blade. You scowled but crawled to Geralt handing over his knife and settled by him as he tucked it away into its sheath before slinging and arm around you chest still rumbling with amusement. You scoffed trying to stay mad but failed cracking a grin as Geralt's scruff rubbed on your cheek as he began kissing your jaw and cheek with obnoxiously loud sucking sounds pulling you out of your mood as you battled him playfully.

The others looked on as the witcher pinned you face up over his lap heavy hands just holding you still as you wriggled. A few weeks ago this would have shocked the rest of the group but by now they were used to seeing the big bad white wolf be affectionate with you. Jaskier moved rolling back up sitting facing you and Geralt then looked to Yennefer and made a small hmp before speaking.

“Geralt what is it with you and finding women who try to cut off cocks? I mean is it a fetish you look for? You like knife play or something?” You furrowed your brow and glanced up to Geralt who shrugged then looked to Yennefer smirking amused as he moved his palm lightly rubbing your tummy as you followed his eyes locking onto your amethyst eyed sorceress who was avoiding your gaze. You grinned seeing the woman was uncomfortable and decided to press further. You snapped your head to Jaskier with an impish grin.

“Wait what? Yen did you try to cut someones cock off to?” You inquired eyes flicking to Yennefer trying to gauge a reaction. She huffed and stilled a little as she sat straight but ignored you all the same.

“Yes mine! And it would have been a great loss to many! Women across the continent would have mourned the loss” was the yelped reply he sounded like and offended millennial caused you to chuckle.

“Okay we are so hashing this out! When? where? why?” You quickfire your questions still casting glances to the quiet sorceress who was clearly biting back remarks nibbling on her bottom lip.

“I’ll tell you! It was moments after we met, in a bed room and from what I could tell it was because I hadn’t fucked her!” You and Ciri gasped then shared a look and cackled even Geralt rolled his eyes as Jaskier continued recounting the time he met Yennefer. It seemed finally Yenn had enough of the bards dramatic rambling and snapped with a growl.

“He was being a stubborn shit and needed a little encouragement” you and Ciri eyed each other then the panting irritated dark haired woman and laughed louder at how she looked you could help it. Yennefer was pouting.

“Soo… He annoyed you? And got a little scare?” Ciri was the first to quiet down and you continued to giggle still imagining Yennefer losing her rag and holding Jaskiers cock at ransom.

“Something like that…He called me a biscuit” at her words you tore off into another torrent of giggles covering your mouth trying to breath through it willing yourself to calm down as Yennefer wasn't known for her patience. Finally you gained control of yourself and glanced to the side facing her wiping away tears caused by your laughter.

“Aww biscuit! That's actually cute I’m stealing that thanks Jaskier” you added face split into a wide grin almost hurting your cheeks.

“Do not call me a biscuit!” She growled eyes burning just like her cheeks. Now she was blushing. This was gold. You winked at her making her purse her lips and look away definitely sulking. You rolled off of Geralt's lap and sat between 

“Its cute and you call me little mouse so its fair” you added crouching looking up at her smiling trying to cheer her up.

“Yes but there's a reason! We call you little mouse because you squeak" she huffed clearly annoyed at your teasing. Oh well in for a penny?. You crawled forward a littl more and slowly poised a finger and chuckled prodding her softly hoping she would crack a smile. She didn't.

"Oh come on biscuit live a little!?” You added moving to prod again only to yelp as Geralt dragged you back towards him out of harms reach by your ankle.

“Alright Little mouse your staying over here now…I wouldn’t call her biscuit anymore she did try to de-cock Jaskier over it” you looked to the huge man with a shrug and held your hands up to Yennefer.

“Well I don’t have one so nothing to lose really? Besides she wont hurt me” you said finally back to the woman and flinched. Oh fuck she was hot and scary…Burning and ice cold all in one. You whined arms waving around behind you like a terrified toddler latching onto Geralt and reversing into his lap pulling his arm around you like a fucking seat belt as Yennefer crawled forward.

“No but I will cast a fucking aphrodisiac incantation over you that and wont allow you cum and refuse to fuck you for days! until your so needy you cant even speak only squeak like the little mouse you are~” her words are a hum, a low pur threatening you with the sweetest of torment and the cruelest intentions. You swallowed dryly you wasn't sure where to look of who to call for help so instead pressed back into the warm body behind you clutching at Geralt's arm. But he was not going to help, well not you 

“We could put her on roach to….” Geralt grumbled thoughtfully over your head to Yennefer, you snapped your head around panicked as the Witcher smirked and placed a kiss to your cheek.

“Now thats just cruel Geralt” Jaskier added from his spot chuckling out of the side of his mouth eyes flicking to Ciri who was shaking under her own silent giggles.

“But doable” was the ominous reply from Yennefer you gulped eyeing her but nodded quickly.

“Okay right no biscuits for me then!” You called out hoping it was enough to calm this woman's tits because you knew she wasn't fucking around! She would do that and definitely and probably enjoy it to she really did have a sadistic streak that scared the shit outta you.

“Smart girl That’s what I thought” she spoke with a cheeky smile and moved forward kissing you softly before getting up and moving to the fire pouring out some boiling water onto some tea she had prepared in a strainer. You huffed the man behind you give a heavy sigh and he tugged you back tucking your head under his chin and spoke.

“Oh I was looking forward to it” came the disappointed Male behind you making you elbow him in the ribs and hiss rubbing your elbow.

“Give it time it'll happen at some point” Yenn teased smirking at you over the fire. The glow glow from the flames did nothing to sooth you. She looked like a succubus…A sexy frightening succubus you shivered as she giggled at you. Something tell you she was still going to make you pay anyway.


End file.
